Because I love you Alex!
by lexie-xoxoxo
Summary: Sanvers first 'I love you'.


They had not been prepared for this. Well technically they were prepared for anything, they were the DEO after all, but this was supposed to be a simple hostile takedown but they'd been hit with an ambush. Turns out this alien really wanted Supergirl dead and he had recruits willing to follow.

So their team of five agents, even including Supergirl and Alex, hadn't quite been sufficient to take down the hoard of around 8 different aliens ready and waiting. Luckily Kara had scanned the building before they charged in and Alex had called Maggie for back up.

Now here she was standing next to her girlfriend, surrounded by a team of DEO agents and a team NCP officers firing at the group of deadly aliens. All was going in their favour, six aliens down and only two left standing. That was until one of the remaining aliens bought out a Kryptonite gun.

Alex noticed it first. Maggie noticed it because Alex noticed it. They both noticed that Kara hadn't noticed, too preoccupied with the other, larger alien. Before Maggie could do anything the weapon was fired and Alex was jumping in front of Kara. Before Maggie had the chance to react Alex was on the floor, shards of kryptonite piercing her body which was now limp and unconscious on the floor.

Maggie was frozen. All she could do was stare as Supergirl took the agent in her arms and flew her off, presumably to the DEO. She didn't even react when J'onn took down the alien that fired and some other agent finally got the hold on Supergirl's foe. She just stood staring at the pool of her girlfriend's blood on the floor and finally collapsed on the ground in tears.

She didn't really remember getting the the DEO. She remembered strong hands lifting her off the cold floor. She remembered hearing the sirens and seeing the blur of cars as they sped down the road. She remembered apologetic eyes following her as she walked through the control room. But other than that all she could picture was that pool of blood left on the ground.

Maggie was lead into the medical bay but not to the room Alex was in. This room was empty and she was sat on the bed. Shortly after a doctor who she didn't recognise came in to check her over. It felt wrong being seen to by someone that wasn't Alex. Alex. She had to go find Alex. She got up quickly but the strange doctor just sat her back down again. She fought hard and eventually got the slip.

She found herself wondering the unfamiliar DEO, checking room by room looking for Alex or anyone who can tell her where she is. After a while she ran into Supergirl, sat on the floor, her back against the wall and her legs pulled up to her chest. She was crying. Maggie walked over and sat next to her. Supergirl will know where Alex is.

After what seems like hours of Maggie just listening to the hero sob, Supergirl looked up and over to her. "I'm so sorry" she choked out and then Maggie begun to cry. Supergirl was right this was her fault. Why did Alex have to jump in front of an immortal hero. Maggie needed to know "why did she do that?" It came out as barely a whisper.

Supergirl just sobbed more and Maggie began to wonder why this hero cared so much for Alex. The way she just abandoned the fight to get Alex here. Obviously they were more that colleagues. "She's always been told to protect me" Supergirl finally managed to say. "Ever since we were kids and they adopted me". The hero turned to face the detective. "I can't lose my sister Maggie"

Maggie took Kara in her arms "me either" she choked out. Maggie and Kara stayed on the floor in each other's arms until J'onn found them. The Martian looked down on them sadly and gestured for the pair to follow. They complied and followed J'onn into one of the medical rooms.

Kara walked in first and Maggie heard her gasp out "oh thank god Alex" as the hero ran over to the bed. Maggie froze again and leant her back against the wall. Alex was alive but was she okay? Could Maggie bear to see her in a hospital bed all banged and bruised? What if she was hooked up to some machine and couldn't live without it. What if she was paralysed. Maggie couldn't take it, she couldn't see her brave Alex so vulnerable. So she collapsed back to the floor and sobbed again.

She heard parts of the conversation between the sister but only from Kara. She couldn't hear Alex's voice. It wasn't until she hear her own name that she looked up and stopped crying. After a second Kara was back outside the room "oh Maggie" Kara breathes out before extending a hand to help her up. "She wants to see you".

Maggie accepted the hand and stood up but stayed in place, shaking her head. "I don't think I can" Maggie managed to say. Kara just smiled slightly and looked the detective straight in the eyes and said "she's fine Maggie she's going to be just fine" as if she's read her mind.

Tears starting to fall from Maggie's eyes again but this time in relief. Maggie tentatively stepped forward and turned into the room. She stood in the doorway a while and just stared at the women in the bed. There were bandages on both her arms and cuts all over her beautiful face. Alex just looked up at her and smiled a soft and gentle smile.

Maggie snapped. She stormed over the the bed ridden women and started yelling "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALEX! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID? SHES A BLOODY SUPERHERO AND YOU'RE JUST HUMAN! GOD ALEX YOU COULD'VE DIED!" And with that the tears started again.

"I'm sorry" Alex said after a minute "god I'm so sorry" and then Alex was crying too. "I had to though I had to" Maggie started at her furiously. "I can't loose her" Maggie snapped again. "AND YOU THINK I CAN LOSE YOU? GOD ALEX HOW ARE YOU SO STUPID?"

Alex stared incredulously at her girlfriend and Maggie could see the realisation sweep across her face. Alex just looked away and quietly said "why are you so mad? I was just doing my job" and with that Maggie wanted to grab the women by the shoulders and shake some sense into her.

"You're job isn't to jump in front of alien weapons aimed at superheroes Alex! Even if that superhero is your sister. Kara had a much better chance of surviving than you did and you know that but you still did it why did you do it?" By the time she stopped speaking her voice was barley a whisper. How could Alex be so reckless with her own life.

"She's all I've ever had" Alex stated simply "my life had never been worth more than hers" and now Alex was crying and Maggie wanted to scream because how can Alex not realise that that's all she is to her. "I don't understand why you're getting so mad."

Maggie couldn't take it anymore. How could Alex not realise that her life was worth the world to Maggie. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALEX!" She yelled out, shocked by her own words and by the look on Alex face, she was too. "I don't know what I would have done if you don't make it today" Maggie said more calmly and the realisation registers on Alex's face.

"I'm so sorry" Alex sobbed out "God Maggie I'm so so sorry I didn't even think I'm just so used to only thinking of Kara and I just didn't know oh god Maggie I'm sorry" Maggie sushed the blubbering women and made her way over to the bed. "It's okay Alex you're okay so it's okay" Maggie placed a gentle kiss on the agents lips and climbed into the bed next to her.

"So your sister is Supergirl" Maggie asked. Alex just looked up at her girlfriend and ignored the question instead saying "Maggie… I love you too".


End file.
